


First Date

by rhysands_highlady



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: Crossover in which Feyre and Sydney go ice skating for their first date
Relationships: Adrian Ivashkov/Sydney Sage, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Sydney Sage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> y’all… the crack… it’s… this is a sydney sage x feyre archeron fic and i regret NOTHING. this was written for me and my crackshipping mutuals and followers who liked my new years crossover hehe

“I can’t do this,” Sydney said, dropping her hair and looking at Adrian in the mirror. He was lounging on their bed on his phone.

He didn’t look up as he said, “Yes, you can.” Sydney groaned and put her head in her hands.

“ _Adrian_ ,” Sydney said as she peered at him through her fingers. He was immediately up and standing at her back. He rested his hands on her shoulders.

“Sage,” Adrian said, squeezing her shoulders gently. She dropped her hands from her face and met his gaze in the mirror. “You’ve had a crush on Feyre for months. Don’t back out now that she’s taken an interest in you as well.”

“I just—“ Adrian waited patiently for her to continue and slid his hands down and up her arms. She shook her head with a sigh. “You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Adrian nodded. She’d asked him the same thing about 50 times since she’d agreed to go out with Feyre. “I need some sort of boundaries.”

Sydney fiddled with a bobby pin as Adrian shrugged. “I don’t care what you do so long as you want to do it and… well, I’d like to know afterwards. But I trust you.” He squeezed her arms and Sydney relaxed, her eyes falling closed.

She smiled and opened her eyes when she felt Adrian press a kiss to her cheek.

“I love you,” he murmured near her ear, which made her relax even further.

“I love you too.”

———

About half an hour later, Sydney was walking up to the outdoor ice skating rink that Feyre had suggested. There were various stalls surrounding the rink itself that sold crepes and hot cocoa and other warm foods and beverages. She headed towards the one by the entrance where they rented out ice skates.

Sydney had been—no, she was worried about this whole skating on ice thing. She’d never done it before, despite growing up in Utah and now living in the northeast. If she was honest, it seemed quite dangerous.

She grasped the wooden cross at her neck gently and glanced at her watch.

She was early. She knew she’d be early as soon as she left the house. She was always early.

Sydney bit her lip and fiddled with her necklace. Maybe she should go… but no. She didn’t want to mess anything up and… she wanted this. She’d wanted this for longer than she’d probably let herself admit.

She nodded to herself and squared her shoulders.

A few moments later, interrupting her watching of the skaters, someone called her name and she turned towards the voice. It was Feyre… looking as gorgeous as she always did.

Her hair fell in waves under her knitted hat, her hands were stuffed into the pockets of the very nice coat—no doubt from Rhys—she wore, the smile on her face was blinding, and her nose and cheeks were pink from the cold.

As Feyre came closer, she outstretched her arms to Sydney, and Sydney smiled as they embraced. She could smell Feyre’s perfume as they did, jasmine with something else that reminded her of a cold winter’s night.

“I can’t believe you’ve never gone ice skating,” Feyre said when she pulled away, that smile still on her face. Sydney chuckled a bit nervously as Feyre linked their arms and started towards the stall with the skates.

Sydney was in too much shock at the contact to say anything and Feyre squeezed her arm.

“What have you been up to today?” she asked and Sydney cast a sidelong glance at her. Did she say that she’d actually let her nerves about their date interfere with her everyday life?

No, was the answer. “Just ran some errands, read with Declan, worked out next month’s budget.” Feyre laughed softly.

“Yes, that sounds about right,” Feyre said as she glanced over and their eyes met for a brief moment.

They were standing at the entrance of the rink a few minutes later. Feyre had correctly guessed her shoe size, telling her that being best friends with Morrigan had its perks.

“I can’t believe you’ve never gone ice skating,” Feyre said as she stepped onto the ice. Sydney stayed on the non-slick ground, frowning at the ice. Feyre outstretched a hand. “Are you coming?”

“It seems a bit dangerous, and Adrian keeps telling me that taking risks is good but it still feels bad and I just don’t want to make a fool out of myself. I mean I’m a—“

Feyre grasped her hand. “You’re gonna be fine, Syd, I promise.” The reassuring smile on her face had Sydney’s worries melting away. Sydney nodded and let Feyre pull her into the ice with a smile.

They talked as they skated, Sydney clinging desperately to Feyre’s hand most of the time. She’d be so embarrassed if she fell, not just because of the crowd of people but because she wanted to impress Feyre. Like she was a teenager or something.

Every once and awhile, Feyre would let go and do some sort of minor trick, and Sydney would just… slide forward until Feyre took her hand again.

Sydney was talking about the causes of the fall of Rome when she caught Feyre watching her. “What?” she said mid-sentence. “Have I got something on my face?” Feyre shook her head and pressed her lips together like she was holding back a smile. “Oh, you’re just—“ Sydney shook her head as a blush crept onto her cheeks. Adrian gave her the same look when he was amazed at her ‘beautiful mind’ as he said.

“I’m just what, Sydney?” Feyre said, squeezing her hand a bit to get her attention.

When Sydney met her eyes again, she saw the smile that Feyre tried to hide peeking through. “You’re just.. looking at me because you like me, not because there’s anything wrong.”

Feyre hummed. “Glad to know that Mr. Ivashkov has taught you something,” Feyre winked, “not that there’s much left to teach you.” Sydney focused her eyes on the ice below her, on keeping her balance. “You want to grab some hot cocoa and come back to my place? The boys are out tonight. I think they’ve gone dancing and won’t be home till late.”

Sydney panicked inside for a moment. Was it too scandalous to go to her apartment on the first date? She’d been over before but that was when she was with Adrian and when Rhys and Lucien were home.

Then she remembered what Adrian had said earlier. What did she _want_?

She scanned Feyre’s face. She wanted to go over to her apartment. Sydney nodded and Feyre smiled brightly, warming Sydney’s heart.

———

They were sitting on the couch in Feyre’s living room now. They’d taken off their shoes and coats, and Feyre had opened a bottle of wine. It was nice for her, but Sydney knew it was far from the nicest bottle that Feyre and the boys owned. She was grateful for it because her control tended to slip when she drank any of their really fancy wine and she needed to be in control.

Feyre was wearing a sweater that looked immensely soft and a black pair of skinny jeans that clung to her legs. There was a dainty star and moon necklace hanging from her neck. All of these were things that Sydney noticed but never voiced.

She herself had taken off her cardigan, not needing it in the warmth of the apartment. Sydney could’ve sworn she noticed Feyre’s eyes flicked over her bare arms and shoulders and collarbones that were exposed by the silky spaghetti strap top she wore. Said top was tucked into her skirt and had been picked by Adrian when she’d begged him for fashion advice earlier that day.

Sydney’s eyes caught on Feyre’s lips as she spoke. Each time she took a sip of wine, she licked her lips to savour the taste. If she was honest, Sydney wanted to savour the taste of her lips the way she savoured wine.

“So anyway, I threw him out on his ass and told him not to come back,” Feyre said, setting her wine glass on the coffee table. Sydney let out a startled laugh, her hair falling into her face.

Before she could push it away, Feyre’s hand brushed against her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her hand lingered on Sydney’s face, her thumb gliding along her cheekbone.

Sydney sucked in a breath as she realised how close they’d gotten, as she met Feyre’s gaze. Her stomach twisted suddenly when Feyre leaned in and dropped her gaze to Sydney’s lips.

Sydney stood from the couch and stepped away, running a hand through her hair. She took a few deep breaths.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Sydney,” Feyre said, and Sydney turned to look at her. Her hands were rubbing at her face as she propped her elbows on her knees.

“For what?” Sydney asked.

“For making you uncomfortable,” Feyre said, looking up at her. “I know this is the first time you’ve done anything like this and I should’ve been more respectful.” Feyre stood but didn’t step any closer to her.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Sydney said softly. They stood there watching each other for a few moments before Feyre blinked a few times and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Do you want to dance?” Feyre said. “I think Rhys has told you about the fancy sound system he had installed?”

Sydney nodded. “Mmhmm, he did… and yes, I’d like to dance.” Feyre bit her lip and picked up her phone from the coffee table.

After a few clicks, soft music played through the speakers. It wasn’t anything she recognised, but she didn’t mind. Not as Feyre set her phone back down and stepped towards her.

Feyre ran her hands over Sydney’s shoulders and down her arms before sliding them around her waist. Sydney tentatively wrapped her arms around Feyre’s neck as she swallowed.

Feyre began to sway a little, her blue eyes never leaving Sydney’s. She hummed along with the music, a soft smile on her lips. Sydney fingered the soft collar of Feyre’s sweater, needing to do something with her hands.

Feyre’s hands were warm as they pressed against her lower back. The thin fabric of her top made the touch feel very intimate though she supposed that was the point.

“Sydney?” Feyre murmured, her gaze flicking down and back up to Sydney’s eyes in a split second.

“Hm?” Sydney said, her eyes feeling a bit heavy. Feyre tilted her head down to touch her forehead to Sydney’s. Their faces were now… very close.

“I’d really like to kiss you now, if that’s alright with you?” Feyre said, her breath caressing Sydney’s face. Sydney swallowed.

“That’s alright with me,” Sydney breathed, eyes now fixed on Feyre’s lips, which curved into a small smile before she leaned forward and their lips brushed hesitantly.

That was until Sydney leaned into the kiss and pulled Feyre closer by the hand she slid into her hair. Feyre’s breath hitched and one of her hands clenched in Sydney’s top. Feyre used her other hand to press their bodies together.

Sydney furrowed her brows and sucked Feyre’s bottom lip between her teeth. Feyre let out a small noise and pressed their foreheads back together.

“Fuck,” Feyre muttered. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed as Sydney scanned her face. She huffed a laugh, and Sydney twisted Feyre’s hair around her fingers.

“What?” Sydney said, willing Feyre to open her eyes. Feyre smiled as she did so.

“I don’t know what I expected, but it wasn’t this,” Feyre said before pecking Sydney’s lips. Sydney must have made a face because Feyre stroked her hand up and down her back and said, “It’s not a bad thing, Sydney.”

The way her name had rolled off Feyre’s tongue made her feel warm inside.

They were silent again for a few moments, simply taking in each other’s presence. The hand she’d had in Feyre’s hair came down to rest on her shoulder.

“I want to see you again,” Sydney said. Feyre’s smile widened, and Sydney felt a smile of her own pull at her lips.

“I was just thinking the same thing.” Sydney sighed in relief. Silence fell once more.

“I should probably be getting home,” Sydney said, brushing hair behind Feyre’s ear.

“Okay,” Feyre said softly. “I’ll walk you out.”

Neither of them moved.

Sydney cupped Feyre’s face and pulled her in for another kiss.

It was another few minutes before they broke apart and joined hands as Feyre walked Sydney to the door, both of them sporting childlike grins.

Sydney slipped her shoes on, and Feyre helped her into her coat. She straightened it before taking it by the collar to tug Sydney closer for yet another kiss.

Sydney laughed brightly as she pulled away, but ignored the awed look that Feyre gave her again.

“I’ll call you when I get home,” Sydney said, a hand on the doorknob.

“You better,” Feyre said, crossing her arms and shifting her weight onto one foot. Sydney hummed and slipped out the door before Feyre could stop her again.


End file.
